


Sex and Complete Smut

by Jeniouis



Series: Who Are You? Series [5]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Thor, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Coulward, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hospital Sex, Howard might join the kink fest, Hulcon, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Howard, Omega!Steve, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Sam is a freak, Self-Lubrication, Steve and Sam are super kinky, Steve is a talker, Stony - Freeform, Work In Progress, alpha!Phil, alpha!bruce, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/110222">Who Are You? Series</a> I never write out the smut scenes. So this is all the smut missing scenes from my four stories.</p><p>Can be read stand alone but something's might be confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stony: Bonding Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from [Ch. 64](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3551780) of [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

Tony didn’t know what number date they were on, he had lost count long ago but it was towards the end of another fantastic night. He and Steve were walking together, holding hands and conversing and Tony was so nervous. He shouldn’t have been nervous; they have been happily dating for the past three months but Tony didn’t know what Steve expected from him. And by that Tony meant was he didn’t know when it would be appropriate to mention sex as in when they were going to do it. He knew the protocol with betas because that’s the only gender he had ever dated before Steve but he didn’t know what to do with an omega from the forties who was frozen for seventy years and then thrown into modern life, the future from Steve’s perspective.

Tony had never waited this long to sleep with some and he could certainly wait for Steve; he didn’t mind that, he just wanted to know how long he had to wait. He was an alpha after all, sex was always on his mind but it wasn’t just that.

He really liked Steve, like a lot, like extremely a lot and it would be different this time. More meaningful, not just random, carefree sex but… love making, as an omega would put it.

They reached Steve’s place and Tony was going to kiss him and say good-bye as they did after every date but Steve held the kiss a little longer than usual which was absolutely okay with Tony.

“Hey, you wanna come in for some… coffee?” Steve said nervously when he broke away, a blush tinting his cheeks. At first Tony was going to say, ‘but its eleven, coffee will keep me awake’ before the notorious playboy figured out what he hoped Steve was getting at.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Tony said smiling and Steve smiled back as he opened the door. Tony had never been inside Steve’s home before so he was excited about that even if he didn’t get some tonight.

 “Do you want a drink?” Steve nervously asked him when they were inside, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Before they started courting, Steve carried himself with such dominance that Tony would have never expected him to be bashful and it was adorable.

“No, I think…” Tony trailed off and Steve looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a sweet smile. And since Tony had no impulse control what so ever he crashed their lips together then immediately softened it to a soft, deep, passionate kiss. When he broke away, Steve’s face was flushed and he looked shocked. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-.”

“No, no I didn’t mind it’s just… I’ve never done this before.” Steve said nervously and Tony nodded.

“Okay, we’ll go slowly.” Tony said smiling and Steve nodded gratefully. Tony kissed him again, gently brushing his tongue against Steve’s lips and Steve nervously opened up for him. They kissed for a while before Tony broke away to catch his breath.

“I’ve never made out before. That was awesome.” Steve said nervously; Tony chuckled and kissed Steve’s forehead. The omega looked up at him in confusion. “That’s it?!”

Tony laughed, “No, I just… What do you want?” Tony asked to steady the situation to make sure that Steve would want to proceed. He knew something unpleasant and sexual happened in Steve’s background and he didn’t want to go too fast and make it worst, no matter what ‘little Tony’ between his legs wanted.

“I want… us to be intimate.” Steve said nervously yet sincere.

“I do too but I want to make sure you’re okay with moving this to the bedroom.” Tony said searching Steve’s face for anything that was uncertain but beside nervousness all he found was surety.

“I’m fine Tony.” Steve said smiling.

“You sure?” Tony asked.

“I promise.” Steve said and Tony could tell he was being sincere so he kissed him again, taking it slow.

“You want to move this to the bedroom.” Tony said when he pulled away a little and he could feel his face starting to flush with arousal. Steve froze a little and glanced back to what Tony assumed was the direction of his bedroom.

“Can we do it on the couch?” Steve asked shyly and that caught Tony off guard but he could tell that there was something going on in the background that made Steve chose the couch over the bedroom.

“Yeah, of course if that’s what you want. Are you sure you want to do this?” Tony said giving Steve every opportunity to change his mind.

“Yes” Steve said and he leaned into Tony’s chest. “Please, I really want this.”

Tony nodded and kissed him again while leading him to the couch. He pulled away to take off his shirt and Steve followed suit. Once the shirts were off, Tony could smell their pheromones starting to release and he could feel a bond already starting to form. He was already becoming more in tune with Steve’s immediate emotions.

“See, I trust you.” Steve said, feeling the same thing Tony was. Tony smiled and pulled Steve close to him, kissing him again and he faintly felt Steve’s trust in him through their forming bond. Tony trailed his hands all over Steve’s body, over is his abs, the taut muscles in Steve’s back, his pecks and nipples. Steve was doing the same to him and he put a hand over the reactor in Tony’s chest. Tony smiled and dropped his pants -hoping Steve wouldn’t notice he was going commando- but when Steve dropped his own pants noticed that the blonde was going commando too.

“Do we need lube?” Tony said looking at Steve’s larger than most omegas cock but he didn’t touch him. Tony could tell through their growing bond that he didn’t want to be touch. Tony took Steve’s hand and kissed it.

“No, I think I’ll be fine on my own.” Steve said and his face grew redder. Tony smiled and kissed him.

“It’s alright. No need to be embarrassed. I’m about to become your alpha, you can be open with me.” Tony said as he pulled Steve close to him and Steve nodded. Tony could tell he was extremely nervous. “It’s alright. We can stop at any time, okay.”

“I don’t want to stop.” Steve said quickly but honestly. Tony nodded

“Okay, you need to be prepared.” Tony said and as expected Steve’s face got even redder and he became fidgety. He didn’t want to be touch at all. Tony could sense this through the bond. “We can wait Steve. I can wait for you.” Tony said sincerely but Steve shook his head. “You can do that yourself if you want.”

“I don’t really know...” Steve said quietly and he trailed off. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll guide you through it.” Tony said and Steve nodded. “Here, lie down on the couch.” Tony said as he guided Steve to the couch and instinctively laid down on top of Steve then thought better of it and raised to get up.

“Where are you going?” Steve said quickly and Tony stopped.

“Nowhere, I just… Do you want me on top of you?” Tony asked and Steve nodded without missing a beat. Tony laid back down on top of him.

“How do I… prepare myself?” Steve asked bashfully but Tony was glad he was trying to not be embarrassed.

“Start with a finger and push it in.” Tony said and Steve looked away, blushing a little harder.

“Can we just skip that part?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I can look away if you want or we can stop.”

“No I… I want you to look.” Steve said shyly and Tony grinned.

“Kinky.” Tony said and Steve smiled bashfully, looking away.

“Yeah, whatever Tony. So I just push a finger in?” Steve asked, probably more to steady himself and Tony nodded patiently.

“Yep, take all the time you need.” Tony said and Steve smiled gratefully before he lowered his hand and pushed a finger inside himself making a squishy sound. “You’re so wet.” Tony said, watching Steve’s self-made slick stream down his thighs.

Steve gave him a playful glare, “Oh I’m not nervous and embarrassed or anything Tony. Just go ahead and point that out.”

Tony chuckled and kissed his neck, “It’s not a bad thing. I like it. Smells amazing.” As predicted Steve blushed. “And you’re blushing is adorable.” Steve smiled and kissed him. “You’re moving your finger in and out right. I forgot to mention that.”

“Tony! You were supposed to be watching anyway.” Steve said and Tony could tell that he had to work to not turn his head away bashfully. Tony looked down at Steve’s working fingers, he had already added another one and the very sight of Steve opening himself up made Tony harder than he had ever been in his life. Steve glanced down at Tony’s hard member hungrily. “You’re big.”

That may or may not have made Tony a little smug, “Well, I am above average.” Steve chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. “You should probably go up to three fingers and when you feel loose enough, tell me.” Tony said and Steve nodded, adding a third finger shortly after.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” Steve said as he withdrew his fingers.

“You sure? We can still stop.” Tony said and Steve shook his head.

“Can I touch you?” Steve asked softly, bashfully smiling and turning his head when Tony smiled.

“If you want to.” Tony said and Steve took his wet hand and moved it up and down Tony’s hard member. “I’m going to be gentle okay. I’m going to take it slow and I won’t hurt you.” Tony said in between gasps from Steve’s working hand.

Steve met his eyes, smiling gratefully, “Thank you Tony. You can go ahead now.” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony lined himself up and gently pushed himself into Steve, taking it slow and gentle. Steve sucked in a harsh breath but didn’t say a word.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked when he was fully buried in Steve. “Is it too much?” Tony asked trying not to sound smug but Steve shook his head.

“No, it’s perfect. You fit inside of me perfectly.” Steve said and Tony nodded, giving Steve a moment to adjust before he started to slowly and gently thrust himself in and out of Steve, rubbing against Steve’s prostate with each thrust. Steve’s body was hugging him hot, wet, and tight. The omega was the best thing Tony had ever experienced in his life.

Steve didn’t say a word. Didn’t make not one single sound. To the point Tony started to pull out.

“What are you doing?” Steve said and he wrapped his legs -his super soldier legs- around Tony’s waist, making Tony push deep into Steve. The sensation was amazing for Tony and he moaned at it but Steve still didn’t say a word.

“Do you like it?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Steve said, seemingly over his embarrassment.

“Are you sure? Am I hurting you? I can stop.” Tony asked, still concerned though he wanted to keep his dick right where it was.

“No, I don’t want you to. It feels good. You’re not hurting me.” Steve said sincerely yet slightly confused. Tony nodded and continued to move his hips in a circular motion inside of Steve. The omega’s breath hitched just a little and his hands moved up to grip the couch pillow beneath his head. He gripped it so tight that Tony’s pretty sure he heard it rip. Still, Tony didn’t know if he was enjoying it or not because Steve still didn’t make a sound.

Tony figured that maybe that was just how Steve was. Maybe he was just really fucking quiet. Tony kept going and Steve came untouched soon after clenching around Tony. The tightness made Tony release but he didn’t pull out.

“You still want to bond?” Tony said and Steve nodded fervently.

“Of course. I want you.” Steve said. Tony smiled and let his knot swell. It felt a lot different with Steve than what it did with the omegas he’s knotted. He could let his knot swell to the max because Steve’s body was made for it and Tony hadn’t know how amazing that could feel until he was tightly locked within Steve, knot so swollen he thought it would explode.

“Shit, does that hurt?” Tony said as he started rocking his hip and Steve came again.

“No, stopped just shy of pain. I’ve never felt this full before in my life.” Steve said with a satisfied smile. “That was fucking amazing.” Tony looked at him in slight shock, he’s heard Steve swear before but he’s never said the F word until; that made Tony feel a little better about his sex skills. Tony leaned down and kissed him.

Tony could feel their bond grow deeper and deeper until it sealed and they both came again, at the same time, when it did. It was intense and by now Steve was a trembling mess in Tony’s embrace.

“You were the best thing I’ve ever had too.” Tony said as he maneuvered them to their sides, holding Steve close as their pheromones and scent mixed and intertwined. Steve smiled sleepily and clung tight to his alpha, falling asleep in his arms.

The bond-knotting took hours to complete and the more trust an omega had in their alpha, the longer the process took. Most couples were locked together for two hours.

They were locked together for twelve.

“Have you ever been knotted with anyone for this long?” Steve asked when he woke eight hours later to them still being locked together. Tony hadn’t slept at all; alphas couldn’t sleep during the bond-knotting. They went into safe-mode because it was the most vulnerable time for their omegas.

“No, never. But I’ve only been with betas. But none of my friends have been knotted for this long. But I’m glad. That means you trust me.” Tony said and Steve smiled, bumping their foreheads together.

“Yes, with my life. More than I’ve ever trusted anyone I my life.” Steve said. Tony smiled and kissed him.

“I love you.” Tony said for the first time in their relationship. Then wondered if he should have said that before they fucked but Steve beamed none the less.

“I love you too.”


	2. Stony: Hospital Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from [Ch. 65](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3567713) of [Who Are You Steve Rogers?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/)

Tony woke up in a medical bed. He knew where he was so he didn't open his eyes because he could feel Steve lying right beside him, could smell him. Tony sighed and peeked one eye open to find Steve leaning on his chest, staring holes in his faces with an expression between happy relief and pure anger. In the middle of the battle some asshole had decided to drop a bomb right in the middle of the group and being the awesome person that he was, Tony picked it up and flew it out of the way. Of course it exploded right in his face but Tony had expected that and he knew the suit would protect him.

"Baby, don't guilt trip me. I was fine, am perfectly fine. I was just KO'd. And I knew nothing would happen to me, I had calculated that before I made the decision." Tony said and Steve sighed.

"Alright, I guess. I still can think of a million different solutions."

"Of course you can, you're Captain America but I'm going to bring this conversation up for when you have your next martyrdom outburst." Tony said and Steve laughed. Then Tony got a wonderful idea. "You know what I just dreamed about." Steve looked up at him. "The first time we made love." Steve smiled and kissed his nose." You know we've never had sex in a hospital room." Tony tried to say as casual as he could and Steve laughed.

"And we're not going to either. That's your punishment." Steve said and Tony pouted.

"But we are when we get home right?" Tony asked.

"The minute we get home." Steve said with a naughty grin.

Tony feigned a sigh, "I guess I can live with that." He said and he kissed Steve, hard and passionately. He maneuvered their bodies so he was lying on top of Steve. How he managed to do so in such a small bed was a mystery and Tony was so glad he didn't have an IV. When he broke away Steve faked a miffed look though he was already working on Tony pants since he was still in his flight suit.

"If we get caught, I swear I'll kill you." Steve idly threatened. Tony smiled and kissed him again.

“No you won’t; the possibility of getting caught is a turn on for you.” Tony said as he lifted Steve’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

Steve laughed. “Lies, all lies.”

“Yeah right, tell that to someone who hasn’t been fucking you for the past year and a half.” Tony said as he tugged off Steve’s pants.

"I want you to touch me." Steve said, face flushed with arousal as he pulled off Tony’s shirt. Tony almost fainted.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked because he would never do anything Steve didn't want him to do.

"Yes baby, please, I want to feel your hands on me." Steve gasped when Tony leaned over and kissed the nape of Steve's neck.

Tony smiled and took Steve into his hand, moving it up and down the length but carefully watching Steve's face for his reaction.

Steve moaned, "Shit, that's good. I wish I had done this sooner." Tony smiled and kissed a trail down his chest and took one of Steve's nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over the nub of flesh. Steve moaned loudly, arching up into Tony. "Tony. Oh, Tony. I want you to prepare me too."

"Are you sure?" Tony said looking up at Steve.

"Yes baby, one hundred percent." Steve said, smiling down at him. Tony smiled back, trailing his hand down between Steve's legs. He took a moment to kiss the pregnant swell in Steve's stomach before he gently pressed a finger into Steve. The omega groaned loudly, pulling Tony up so he could kiss him.

"You are so beautiful Steve." Tony said against Steve's lips. "So gorgeous. My omega. My good omega." Tony said as he moved his fingers inside of Steve, scissoring them.

"Yes, oh yes." Steve moaned. "Feels so good. Your fingers feel so good inside of me."

Tony kissed along his jaw and down his neck. Steve was so vocal now. Ever since they discussed his muteness, Steve has really let go and that beautiful mouth of his could let out some of the greatest sounds and words that Tony's sure he could come from that alone. And it was all Steve, not some crap he was taught in omega school.

"Yeah baby you like that?" Tony whispered in his ear. "You like having my fingers in you. Like having me stretching you open." Tony said as he pushed in another finger with Steve moaning and squirming beneath him. 

"Yes baby, feels so good. But I want you. I want my alpha's cock baby, please." Steve begged and DAMN! That went straight to Tony's cock.

Tony added another finger, "You want my cock baby? You want to feel me inside of you.” Steve nodded fervently. “I’m going to give to you. Just want to make sure you’re fully prepared. Don’t want to hurt you.” Tony said and Steve whined but smiled up at him.

“You take such good care of me.” Steve said. Tony leaned up and kissed him.

“You’re worth it.” Tony said as he withdrew his fingers because Steve was starting to rock back on them and he lined himself up, slowly and gently pushing himself into Steve’s hot, wet, tight channel that always felt more amazing with every time they made love like this.

“Shit baby, feels so good.” Steve moaned and he pulled Tony flush on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and his legs around Tony’s waist. Tony gave Steve a moment to adjust and kissed him, hard and passionately.

“You like that baby.” Tony said against his lips and he started to gently thrust into Steve, picking up the pace as he went but he kept it gentle, never hard.

“You feel so good inside of me. So good. So big. Yes.” Steve whispered in his ear between kisses along Tony’s jaw. “You feel so perfect inside of me. How do I feel?” God, Steve was killing him with this.

“You feel so good baby. So tight, so wet. So damn tight, like you never want me to leave.” Tony said as he kissed down Steve’s neck, licking the sensitive flesh on the nape of Steve’s neck. The omega groaned loudly, clenching around him and Tony almost came but he was able to keep it together. “So good baby, you’re so good. The best I’ve ever had.”

Steve moaned, arching up into him. “Yeah, the best you’ve ever had?”

“Yes, the best, the very best. God you’re so amazing.” Tony said and Steve kissed him, reaching his hands down to grab both of Tony’s butt cheeks.

“Touch me Tony.” Steve gasped and Tony happily obliged, trailed his hands down Steve’s side then between his legs, taking Steve’s rock hard member into his hands. The omega groaned and threw his head back.

“It’s all yours Tony. It belongs to you and only you. It’s all yours.” Steve moaned and Tony groaned in his ear, those words bringing up the alpha in him in the best way.

“Yes, mine. You’re mine.” Tony growled in ear and Steve groaned.

“Yes, yours, all yours.” Steve gasped.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Tony moaned in his ear and he could tell by Steve’s clenching that he was close.

“I love you too. You’re so good to me.” Steve said again his skin where he had been kissing his shoulder.

They both came at the same time, pushing their love for each other over through their bond. It made the orgasm a zillion times more intense. Tony let his knot swell because he always knotted Steve when they made love and Steve had wanted him to, he could tell.

“Shit that was amazing.” Tony said when they both came down from their post-climax high. “You want to be on your side?”

Steve shook his head, panting. “No, I want you on top of me. That was pretty fucking amazing. We should have sex in the hospital more often.”

Tony laughed, “Kinky, you are so fucking kinky. If the team knew all the things you rope me into.”

“This was your idea.” Steve playfully protested. “I’m a tame, innocent omega.”

Tony laughed, “Whatever, remember when we had sex in the middle of the air and you rode me in the suit. That was all your idea.”

Steve laughed, “And I didn’t regret it.”

Tony grinned. “I love you.” He said because he couldn’t say it enough.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
